


Secrets

by icecreamlism



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Out of Character, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamlism/pseuds/icecreamlism
Summary: Eddie found Peter's secret, venom wants to join.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Venom ← Tom Hardy  
> Spidey ← Andrew Garfield
> 
> enjoy!

ปีเตอร์ ปาร์คเกอร์ เป็นสไปเดอร์แมน

 

เอ็ดดี้ บร็อคค้นพบความลับของเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าด้วยความบังเอิญ ตอนที่เดินผ่านตรอกหนึ่งในตอนกลางคืนและเห็นปีเตอร์กำลังใส่ชุดสไปเดอร์แมนด้วยสภาพสะบักสะบอม สวนกับชายอีกคนที่รีบร้อนเดินออกมาจากตรอกนั้น เดาไม่ยากเลยว่าเหตุการณ์ก่อนหน้านี้คืออะไร

 

"ปีเตอร์?”

 

"อ..เอ็ดดี้?!”

 

ปีเตอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นมองตามเสียงก่อนจะหลุดเรียกชื่อเขาออกไป พวกเขาเคยเจอกันสองสามครั้งที่สำนักงานเดลี่บูเกิลส์ คนเด็กกว่าเม้มปากแน่น เพราะไม่รู้ว่าจะหลบไปทางไหนดี เอ็ดดี้ยังคงสนใจเรื่องชุดนี่อยู่

 

"นายขายตัวเองนอกจากใช้เขียนข่าวด้วย” เขาส่งเสียงหึในลำคอตอนพูด

 

ปีเตอร์สั่นหัวรัว ใบหน้าแดงไปถึงหู "นี่คอสเพลย์ ผมเช่ามา!”

 

"ไหน...”

 

เอ็ดดี้ยกมือขึ้นลูบตามเนื้อผ้าสแปนเด็กซ์สีแดงน้ำเงินแนบเนื้อ ตอนนี้ร่างของพวกเขาทั้งคู่ใกล้เสียจนปีเตอร์เผลอกลั้นหายใจ ไม่..เอ็ดดี้ไม่ใช่ลูกค้าของเขา… อืม ถูกแล้ว เพื่อนบ้านที่แสนดีของทุกคนใช้ร่างกายแลกเงินและพูดว่าชุดสไปเดอร์แมนที่ใส่อยู่คือคอสเพลย์ มันคงจะเจ๋งถ้าใคร ๆ พูดว่า ‘ฉันเคยมีเซ็กส์กับสไปเดอร์แมน’ แต่กับเอ็ดดี้มันคงไม่ง่ายขนาดนั้น เมื่อคนตัวโตขมวดคิ้วอย่างสงสัย แม้ว่าริมฝีปากจะยกยิ้มอย่างรู้ทัน

 

"นายคือสไปเดอร์แมน ตัวจริงเสียด้วย”

 

"กะ ก็ผมบอกว่าไม่ใช่ไง เอามือออกไปนะ”

 

"แล้วถ้าฉันจ่ายเงินล่ะ?” เอ็ดดี้กระซิบอย่างแกล้ง ๆ แต่มันกลับทำให้ปีเตอร์ชะงัก

 

"เอ็ดดี้!”

 

"ทำไม หรือไม่รับคนรู้จัก ที่มหาลัยก็น่าจะมีลูกค้านะ หรือนายจะปฏิเสธ?”

 

".....” คนเด็กกว่าอ้าปากพะงาบ ๆ อย่างไร้คำเถียง ใบหน้าร้อนฉ่าตัดกับอากาศเย็นของค่ำคืนในนิวยอร์ค สุดท้ายก็ส่ายหัวช้า ๆ ก่อนที่จะยกแขนขึ้นโอบรอบคอนักข่าวที่โตกว่า "ถุงยางผมหมดแล้ว คุณมีหรือเปล่า”

 

"ถ้าผลเลือดนายเป็นลบก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้” เอ็ดดี้เงยหน้าขึ้นมอง ข้าง ๆ นี่เป็นตึกร้างสินะ "ดาดฟ้าได้ไหม?”

 

"...ก็ได้ครับ”

 

  
—

 

  
ปีเตอร์ไม่เคยคิดเคยฝันว่าเขาจะได้ขย่มอยู่บนตัวของเอ็ดดี้ บร็อค อีกฝ่ายดูไม่เป็นพวกที่มีทีท่าจะสนใจอะไรแบบนี้ด้วยซ้ำ แต่เขาต้องผ่านสาว ๆ มาเยอะแน่ เอ็ดดี้ปรนเปรอเสียจนปีเตอร์หลุดครางเสียงกระเส่า ด้านในตอดท่อนเนื้อร้อนตุบ ๆ ชุดสไปเดอร์แมนของเขาเหลือเพียงท่อนบนส่วนท่อนล่างถูกถอดกองไว้กับพื้นปูนพร้อมกับเสื้อฮู้ดของเอ็ดดี้

 

"อ๊ะ.. อะ เอ็ดดี้ เอ็ดดี้ อื้อ แรงอีก”

 

สะโพกของเขายังคงทำหน้าที่ในการขยับขึ้นลงและหมุนมันไปมาอย่างชำนาญ มือทั้งสองข้างยันไว้กับแผ่นอกกำยำของเอ็ดดี้ ปีเตอร์หงายหัวไปด้านหลังโดยที่ยังส่งเสียงครางไม่ขาดจนรู้สึกเริ่มเจ็บคอ แต่เอ็ดดี้ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีจนปิดปากไม่ไหวเลย

 

"ปีเตอร์...อืม..แน่นมาก..ทำมากี่ครั้งแล้ว?” เอ็ดดี้ถาม มือสองข้างจับก้นกลมเปลือยเปล่า ฉุดรั้งให้กระแทกเข้าไปลึก ๆ เรียกเสียงร้องหวานจากปีเตอร์ได้เป็นอย่างดี

 

"ผมไม่เคยนั...อ๊า..นับ..”

 

"ขายเก่งนี่ ท่าทาง”

 

"อื้อ..ไม่..ผมไม่..อ้ะ ผมจะ— อ๊า!”

 

ปีเตอร์หัวขาวโพลนยามปลดปล่อยสิ่งด้านในออกมาเต็มหน้าท้องแกร่ง เด็กหนุ่มหอบตัวโยน หลับตาแน่นอย่างนึกคำอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากเสียงและคำพูดที่จะบอกว่าตอนนี้เขากำลังรู้สึกดีขนาดไหน และต้องการมันอีกเท่าไหร่ แต่จู่ ๆ สไปเดอร์เซ้นส์ของเขาก็ส่งเสียงร้องเตือนพร้อมกับสัมผัสประหลาด ทำให้สไปเดอร์แมนลืมตาโพลง ภาพที่เห็นทำเอาเขาอ้าปากค้าง

 

"อึก!”

 

เอ็ดดี้คำรามในลำคอ สิ่งมีชีวิตสีดำกำลังครอบงำเขารวมถึงข้อมือทั้งสองข้างของปีเตอร์ที่จมลงไป แม้แต่ท่อนเนื้อร้อนที่อยู่ด้านในก็รู้สึกได้ว่ามันใหญ่และยาวขึ้นเสียจนปีเตอร์รู้สึกจุก และเขาตัวลอยขึ้นนิดหน่อยเพราะไม่สามารถรับมันเข้าไปมิดด้ามได้ ปีเตอร์อ้าปากพะงาบ ๆ น้ำลายหยดลงมาใส่ซิมไบโอตสีดำ เขาใบหน้าแดงก่ำเมื่อรับรู้ได้ว่า ‘เวน่อม’ สอดใส่อยู่ในร่างกายของตน

 

"ว..เวน่อม!”

 

"..สไปเดอร์แมน..” เสียงแหบของเวน่อมเอ่ยขึ้นในขณะที่ลิ้นยาวตวัดไปมา "ฉันดูอยู่นานแล้ว..นายกับเอ็ดดี้ดูจะเข้ากันได้ดี..”

 

"นายจะทำอะไ— อื้อ?!”

 

ปีเตอร์ร้องเสียงหลงเมื่อเวน่อมดึงตัวเขาออกจากแก่นกายร้อน ๆ นั่นก่อนที่จะจับเขาพลิกบนร่าง ทำให้ตอนนี้ร่างสูงโปร่งถูกจับประจันหน้ากับแกนกายยาวที่เคยอยู่ในร่างเขาเมื่อครู่ ปีเตอร์กลืนน้ำลายเมื่อไม่เคยรู้ว่าเวน่อมจะมีอะไรแบบนี้ แถมเมื่อกี้เขายังใส่มันเข้าไปได้เกือบหมดเสียด้วย.. เขาใช้สองมือกุมรอบแท่งนั้นก่อนที่จะใส่มันเข้าไปในปาก…. โอ พระเจ้า เขารู้สึกตัวเองกำลังตื่นตัวขึ้นมาอีกรอบแม้จะเพิ่งเสร็จไปหมาด ๆ

 

"อ้ะ..อ อื้อ อื้มมม!”

 

แต่ทันทีที่รู้สึกถึงบางอย่างที่ช่องทางด้านหลัง เขารู้ทันทีว่ามันคือ _ **ลิ้น**_ ของเวน่อม

 

รู้สึกดี.. ดีมาก ๆ ด้วย ปีเตอร์ครางอือในลำคอขณะที่ยังพยายามปรนเปรอส่วนตรงหน้าด้วยมือและปากของเขา แต่ลิ้นของเวน่อมที่อยู่ด้านในตวัดโดนทุกจุดที่เขาชอบเลย เขาแทบจะไม่มีสติอยู่แล้ว เด็กหนุ่มดันตัวเองกลับเข้าหาเรียวลิ้นนั้นด้วยความเสียวซ่าน ซิมไบโอตบนตัวของเวน่อมขยับขึ้นมากุมรอบแก่นกายของปีเตอร์ ทำให้มนุษย์ร่างเพรียวสะดุ้งเฮือกอีกครั้ง

 

"ฮื่ม—….” เวน่อมครางต่ำ ลิ้นยังคงทำหน้าที่กดปุ่มเนื้อด้านในที่มันรู้จากการที่เอ็ดดี้กระแทกแกนกายเข้าไป ทำให้เวน่อมรู้ว่าจุดไหนที่สไปดี้นี่ชอบ..

 

ส่วนสไปเดอร์แมนนั้นเสียการควบคุมหมดแล้ว

 

"เวน่อม..อ้า..เข้ามาลึกขึ้นอีก..ได้โปรด..อ๊ะ ดีจัง ตรงนั้น อื้อ”

 

เขาครางแทบไม่เป็นภาษา เขาไม่สนใจแล้วว่าเจ้าของลิ้นที่กำลังขยับอย่างช่ำชองอยู่ในตัวเขาคือซิมไบโอตอันตรายที่ควรจะเป็นศัตรูด้วย เขาเก็บเสียงด้วยการดูดเม้มส่วนปลายของท่อนสีดำตรงหน้า พยายามจะดีพโทรทแต่เข้าไปได้แค่ครึ่งเดียวก็สำลักจนดึงออกแทบไม่ทัน "แค่ก!”

 

"พยายามได้ดี เจ้าแมงมุม” เวน่อมชมพร้อมเสียงหัวเราะหึ ๆ มือทั้งสองข้างแยกแก้มก้นกลมออกให้สอดลิ้นได้ง่ายขึ้น เส้นซิมไบโอตตวัดขึ้นฟาดบั้นท้ายขาวดังเพียะ

 

"อ๊า!”

 

"ชอบ?”

 

"ชอบ..พระเจ้า ขอแบบนั้นอีก ได้โปรด นะครับ”

 

ปีเตอร์ไร้ซึ่งความลับอีกต่อไป เล็บของเขาจิกลงต้นขาของเวน่อมด้วยความรู้สึกดี ก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะดำเนินไปอีกครั้ง อีกครั้ง.. เสียงตบดังครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า จนไปถึงตอนที่ร่างของเขากระตุกเฮือกปลดปล่อยออกมาเพราะลิ้นของเวน่อม แต่มันก็ไม่ปล่อยให้พัก จับเขากดกับพื้นดาดฟ้าแล้วทำเสียจนปีเตอร์นึกอยากจะเก็บเงินเท่าค่าเทอมมหาลัย

 

"อ๊า..เว..เวน่อม..”

 

สิ่งที่ปีเตอร์รับรู้เป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายคือรสชาติของน้ำสีขุ่นเข้มมากมายที่ได้รับจากเวน่อมหลังจากเขาเสร็จไปไม่รู้กี่รอบ แต่มันอึดเป็นบ้าเลย…

 

  
—

 

  
เด็กหนุ่มสลบไปหลังจากนั้นสิบสี่ชั่วโมง ปีเตอร์ตื่นขึ้นมาในห้องของเอ็ดดี้ในเวลาบ่าย ๆ ในชุดหลวมโพรกของเจ้าของห้อง โดยที่ขาเขาขยับไม่ได้ เอวก็ปวดชนิดที่พลังแมงมุมไม่ช่วยเลย เมื่อคืนหนักจริง ๆ … แฮร์รี่ต้องบ่นเขาแน่ถ้ารู้เรื่องสาเหตุที่เขาไม่ไปเรียนวันนี้ แต่ก็ช่างเถอะ แค่ลุกไปห้องน้ำยังไม่ไหวเลย

 

"เอ็ดดี้” เสียงแหบพร่าจากการร้องครวญครางเกือบค่อนคืนเรียกหาเจ้าของห้อง

 

"หืม ว่าไง?” เอ็ดดี้เดินเข้ามาพร้อมแก้วโกโก้ร้อน เขาวางมันไว้ข้างเตียงตอนที่มองปีเตอร์ทำตาหลุกหลิก

 

"เอ่อ อุ้มผมไปเข้าห้องน้ำหน่อย”

 

เอ็ดดี้จะทำอะไรได้นอกจากตามใจ เขาอุ้มปีเตอร์เข้าไปในห้องน้ำก่อนจะออกมายืนรอด้านหน้า ยกมือกุมขมับ

 

"น่ารักชะมัด..”

 

‘ _อีกรอบดีไหม_ ’ เสียงของเวน่อมแทรกขึ้นมา เอ็ดดี้ขมวดคิ้ว

 

"หยุดเลย แค่นี้ฉันก็รู้สึกผิดจะแย่แล้ว”

 

‘ _งั้นวันหลัง’_

 

"....วันหลัง”

 

เขาควรจะรีบไปทำงาน เพราะสภาพร่างสูงเพรียวของปีเตอร์ ปาร์คเกอร์ที่ใส่แค่เสื้อหลวม ๆ ของเขาและผมสีน้ำตาลยุ่งฟูนั้น… กำลังจะทำให้เจ้าตัวต้องลุกไม่ไหวอีกรอบ

 

แต่ก่อนอื่นต้องทนและเทคแคร์สไปเดอร์แมนคนนี้ไปก่อน มันจะได้กลายเป็นความลับระหว่างเราสองไงล่ะ

 

เพราะแมงมุมน้อยรู้แล้วว่าเอ็ดดี้ บร็อค คือเวน่อม :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> #kxzfic


End file.
